Falling in Love
by NCIS-Addict-4427
Summary: Pure Tiva fluff. It's date night for our favorite couple. Some adult content.


**Something I wrote a while back, somewhere in August 2010. Never made it on here...hmmm, about time. Some adult content, nothing major. This is complete, so enjoy the fluff as it is. Comments welcome & appreciated! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The two had been dating for about five months now, and McGee was fed up. He was sick of watching his coworkers exchange quick kisses and sideways glances. Gibbs specifically had told them to keep it out of the office; Why couldn't they at least do that? He sighed. This was Tony and Ziva he was talking about, the two most stubborn people he knew. If they broke Rule #12, what on earth would make him think they could keep it out of the bullpen?

It was 0800 on Friday. He and Tony were already at their desks, working on the case that had come in the previous day. Tony was sifting through phone records, looking for a connection between Petty Officer Gold and Tabitha Taffett, the woman who supposedly stabbed him. McGee was looking through his bank records looking for his last big withdrawal.

The elevator dinged and he looked up. He groaned, watching as Ziva exited the elevator. "Morning Ziva!" Tony called to her, standing up from his desk.

"Boker Tov, Tony," Ziva answered, giving him a quick kiss before dropping her bag on her desk.

"Not even 0830 and it's already started," McGee thought sourly. "It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

It was going to be a long day for Ziva too. She had had a nasty cold over the weekend, everyone commenting that she looked awful and should go home and get some rest, especially Tony. But, being the stubborn, ornery Israeli she was, she insisted she was fine and perfectly capable of being at work. Tony tried to argue, but one glance and he immediately fell silent. He knew better than to mess with the ex-Mossad assassin. Gibbs entered the bullpen, took one look at her, and ordered no field work for the rest of the week.

Being confined to desk duty was grating on her last nerve. It was her last day, and next week she could finally work out in the field again, with Tony. But she had to get through this day first. Which wasn't going to be easy for her.

A few hours later, Gibbs returned from Abby's lab. "Gear up, Abby found enough evidence to arrest Taffett. Tony, McGee, you're with me. There's no arguing the point, Ziva," he quickly added before she could protest. All of them knew it wouldn't be easy bringing Taffett in; She was a Madam, and had strong ties to several drugs and arms dealers.

Ziva quickly pulled Tony aside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the palms of her hands resting on the sides of his face. "Your place tonight?" she questioned.

"Yeah, 7:00. Don't be late," he smiled, and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Be careful," she whispered, hating that she wasn't going to be there to keep him safe herself.

"Only for you," he whispered back, kissing her again. They broke out of their embrace, and Ziva watched sadly as her Tony walked out with Gibbs and McGee, without her.

* * *

"Tony, why must you and Ziva always make out in the bullpen?" McGee asked agitatedly.

Tony sighed and leaned up against the elevator wall, closing his eyes. "She's amazing, McGee," he said simply.

"You've known Ziva for six years and you're just realizing this now?"

"You wouldn't understand, Probie. She's a totally different person outside of the office. It's like I haven't really been seeing her all this time. She's...incredible," he said, awe present in his tone.

"That's great. It doesn't mean we want to see your undying passion for each other all the time!"

"Abby's O.K. with it. As a matter of fact, she _likes _seeing us together, Probie."

"Are you two girls gonna start pulling each other's hair next?" Gibbs barked, and the elevator fell silent.

* * *

Ziva could smell the incredible aroma wafting down the hall from Tony's apartment. Having been together for so long, she let herself in.

When she entered the kitchen, his back was towards her, and he was hovering over a boiling pot on the stove. She crept up behind him and snaked her hands around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I see you let yourself in," he stated, not looking at her.

"What is that delicious aroma coming from your kitchen?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

"Your favorite, Fettuccine Alfredo a la DiNozzo," he answered, smiling at her. He put down the spoon he was mixing the fettuccine with and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful," he whispered, leaning his forehead on hers. She was dressed in simple jeans, and a beautiful blue satin shirt that accented her eyes perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was pulled up into it's usual ponytail, but with a few curled wisps hanging around her face.

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

She hugged him even tighter, knowing that he truly meant it. As much of a joker as he was, this wasn't one of those times.

"Wanna watch a movie while dinner's cooking?" he asked, this being part of their usual "Night-in" routine.

"I have a better idea." With a sly smile, she grabbed his hand and headed towards the living room. Confused, he plopped down on the couch as she place one of their favorite movies in the DVD player. She then sat down in his lap, neglecting her usual spot curled up beside him. Subtly she grinded into him, pretending to be making herself comfortable. She smiled to herself as she felt him getting bigger beneath her, his hands now on her hips. Once she was situated and was able to properly evaluate his size, she let out a little satisfied 'hmm.'

"Judge me by my size, why don't you?" he jokingly whispered into her ear.

"Just trying to evaluate if you are worth my time,"she whispered back, smirking slightly.

"Worth your time?" he questioned, confused by her answer.

"I do not need to focus my energy on someone who is smaller than _I _am," she teased.

"_Please _don't tell me you're another he-she!" he cried, remembering fully well the last time he made that mistake.

"I am all woman, Tony," she seductively promised him.

They were just about to kiss when the kitchen timer went off.

"Go check on our dinner, Tony, before we end up ordering in for Pizza"

"It's ordering _out,_ sweet cheeks!" he chuckled as he got up to finish up their entrée for the evening.

"I think your cooking is improving, DiNozzo," she joked as they sat side by side at the kitchen table, enjoying each other's company as well as the food. He laughed at her comment.

"You love my cooking!" he protested, mock hurt evident in his voice.

"Most of the time...when it is not on fire," she answered simply, remembering the last time it was his turn to cook dinner. Not only did they end up ordering Pizza, but an unexpected call to the fire department had been made as well. After hearing this story the next day in the bullpen, Gibbs made a mental note to never accept an invitation to dinner from Tony, as did McGee.

Tony grimaced, recalling the incident. Definitely _not _one of his finest moments. That never happened when Ziva cooked. Ziva was an excellent cook. He could not resist her cooking. Every Friday night they would have a "Night In." Each week they would take turns as to whose apartment they spent the evening at, and that person would be the chef for the night. As much as he liked cooking for her, Ziva's food was always better (and it didn't hurt that her apartment was cleaner, either).

"I'm only kidding, Tony. It's great, as always. You were right, it is my favorite."

He smiled. Of course he knew it was her favorite; It had been her favorite since the first time he made it for her, on their very first "Night In." She was so amazing, she was what made his world go round. "Thank You." He leaned over and very gently kissed her on the lips, not be able to resist.

They finished their dinner, and much to Ziva's surprise, he produced from his freezer a tub of Peanut Butter Brownie Blast Ice Cream, another favorite of hers. He knew her too well. And her eyes lit up like 4th of July Fireworks. "Thought you might like some of this," he smiled at her. She smiled back at him, so glad that he was finally _hers. _He scooped the ice cream into two bowls, and drenched it in chocolate syrup. They took it over to the couch to finish watching the movie they had started before dinner.


End file.
